Against the Grain
by jasminelovessvu
Summary: Will Alex find a friend when she comes to SVU or will it develop into something so much more? This is Alex/Fin with the setting being the start of Season 2 and moving forward from there. Enjoy!Also, any requests and questions, please tweet me @jasminelovessvu


**A/N: I know that my last story was over a year ago, but I finally have worked through my writer's block and I wanted to share my new story with you. My first one was titled "The Life They Live" and was an AO story. This one, I decided to take a different way. I have decided to make a story about Alex and Fin. I know this is not a big fan base, but it is something that I wanted to write about. I hope you enjoy. :) **

Time Frame: Starting Season 2 Episode 1: "Wrong Is Right"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character or rights on this story besides the ones that I freely create with my noggin. All rights for SVU and characters goes to Dick Wolf, the amazing genius behind the Law & Order franchise.

Chapter 1:

The bar was fairly empty for a Tuesday night. Fin sat alone after his teammates left for the evening. He was only on his second beer of the night and it was getting to be 10 o'clock. He finished up the last of his beer and started to walk out of the bar when someone called for him.

"Detective Tutuola," a petite and tired looking blonde called.

"Yes?" Fin answered.

"Have a drink with me. You look like you need one after the last week you had."

"No thanks, I had a couple. I am ready to head home."

Not taking no for an answer, Alex persisted. "At least let's go get a dessert and maybe some wine? I could use a nice piece of chocolate cake right about now."

"Alright, you had me at chocolate cake, but I am not a wine drinker.."

"That's fine Detective Tutuola; I'll have your glass too!"

They began walking up the street just a few storefronts down and found a restaurant and grabbed a table and some wine. Fin asked for a glass of water and they had some cake.

"Detective Tutuola?"

"You can call me Fin."

"Fin, that's a nice name. Thank you for coming with me. I wanted to get to know Olivia and Elliot, but they seemed too busy."

"Don't worry about them. They will come around. I just met them myself. Would you like me to get you a cab?"

"No thank you Fin, I prefer to walk from here. I am just up the street."

"Well, NYC is not the best place to be walking alone at night."

"Then walk with me. I can tell nobody will mess with me if you are around."

"Alright Counselor, let's go. Where do you live?"

"235 West, 78th. Apartment C."

"No joke?"

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

"I don't know. I live in that building."

"Well then Fin, we are going to the same place."

Alex and Fin started walking to the apartment building. It took about 20 minutes and along the way, they chatted and got to know each other. They said good night and retired to their respective apartments. The next morning came too soon for Fin. He had to be at a crime scene at 3am.

"You look like you just fell asleep," Munch chimed in.

"I did Munch."

" Well you should have left with the rest of us last night and not stayed out partying until all hours."

" I wasn't. I was with, nevermind."

"So Doc, whats the COD?"

"She bled out on the floor here through a laceration on her head."

"Damn, when will these pricks stop?"

"I don't know detective, I just don't know."

Fin walked over to the body and started to examine the rest of the crime scene. It was a brutal murder and the crime scene was covered in blood. Fin thought to himself if only this was the killer's blood.

A couple hours later Fin received a text message.

"Hey thanks for walking me home last night. I really enjoyed getting to know you.

-Alex"

Fin smiled down at his phone and placed it back into his jacket pocket. He walked towards Munch and they headed off to survey the neighborhood to see if anyone had heard anything. Meanwhile back at the DA's office, Alex could not stop thinking about what a nice guy Fin was. She really wanted to get to know more about him and his story. She had come from money. Her parents were very well off and all of her family had prominent careers and her's was no different. She was on the fast track to becoming a DA and no one would get in her way. She loved what she did and one day she would run for governor of New York.

"It was my pleasure Alexandra. Thank you for inviting me. Are you busy right now?

-Fin"

"I have 2 arraignments and one competence hearing. I should be done at about 5.

-Alex"

"We should grab dinner if you are down. Don't worry about it if you are busy.

-Fin"

" Sounds great.

-Alex"

"I'll pick you up at your apartment at 6:30.

-Fin"

Fin put the phone back into his pocket and started on his paperwork for the day. Olivia and Elliot would be finishing up at the crime scene and interrogating the suspects. He finished his paper work at 5 o'clock and decided to head out. He grabbed his coat and made his way to his SUV. He drove home and decided to get in the shower and get dressed for his dinner with Alex. Back at the office, Alex was glowing. She was so excited that he had opened up to her and offered a good friendship. She was sick and tired of people only using her to advance their careers. She headed off to the last arraignment hearing of the night and decided to catch a cab straight home afterwards. She made it home at about 6 o'clock which gave her just enough time to get dressed into something more casual and fix her hair and makeup.

Alex heard a knock on the door at 6:30 and grabbed her other heel and put it on before making her way to the apartment door. She opened the door with a smile as she saw her new friend and co-worker dressed in a black casual suit with no tie and white sneakers. His hair was nicely fixed and he had a smile on his face and flowers in hand.

"You look amazing Fin."

"Thank you Alex. I look nowhere as astonishing as you look."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No need to thank me. Are you ready for dinner?"

" I sure am. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Fin smirked.

They began walking down the hall and then to the right instead of making a turn left to the elevator.

"I forgot something in my apartment."

"No worries."

The continued walking until they reached Fin's apartment. He took the key out of his jacket pocket and turned it into the door slowly. When he opened the door, he walked into the dining area and called Alex over. She smiled in utter shock that he had made a nice chicken fettucini alfredo complete with bread and a nice side salad.

"This is...amazing."

"I figured we eat out enough because of our jobs and a nice home cooked meal can do us both some good."

"Isn't that the truth?"

Fin pulled out the chair for Alex and they both sat to enjoy dinner while talking and getting to know each other. When finished, Fin took the plates to the kitchen to be washed later and came back out with a bottle of Champagne.

"Alex, would you like a glass?"

"Please."

Fin handed her a a half full glass of champagne and motioned for her to join him on the couch. They both sat down and turned on the TV.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"  
>"Anything you would like. I am not picky."<p>

"Do you have "The Help" movie?"

"No, I don't, but if you would like to watch it, we can order it."

"Only if you would like to watch it."

"Let's do it."

Alex smiled as he put on the movie. About half way through the movie Alex feel asleep. Fin noticed about 30 minutes later, but did not want to wake her. She looked peaceful. She looked like someone Fin would want to take home to meet his family. He missed having a special someone in his life, but he was not sure if work was the right place to meet that special someone, but in this moment Alex looked perfect. At the end of the movie, Fin got up and grabbed a blanket for her and draped it onto her. He took her heels off and put her glasses on the side table and made his way to his bedroom to go change into some shorts and a t shirt to get ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom, Alex was no longer on the couch and Fin looked around. He found her in the kitchen cleaning up. He walked up behind her as quiet as possible.

"Someone had to do the dishes and since you cooked, I decided that I should do you a little favor and clean up our mess."

"Alex, you are very nice. How about we do not do the dishes right now. Can I walk you home?"

"Were you going to leave me on your couch?"

"I was coming to wake you now."

"Oh, if you did not get up, I probably would have slept there all night."

They both laughed and Fin grabbed Alex's shoes and her hand and walked her back to her apartment for the night.

"See you in the morning Detective."

"You too Counselor."

**A/N: So how did you like it so far? Should I continue on or should I scrap it? Any and all reviews, comments, suggestions are welcome. Thanks!**


End file.
